Hope for Love
by IzBiz HP
Summary: Eadlyn has married Kile and their first child was their son. Meet Kiryn Woodwork, who only wants to find someone to love. Hopefully he can do that in his Selection… SYOC closed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, so this is my first Selection fanfiction, obviously. This is a Selection SYOC, so the rules will be the same as any other SYOC. I will post the rules for characters in my bio. The girls will be listed there when I get them from the authors. I'm saying right now, names and provinces will be first come, first serve. Good luck!**

 **Disclaimer– All rights go to Kiera Cass. This is the only disclaimer I'll do, since I'm too lazy to do it every chapter, especially since I don't know how many chapters there'll be.**

Kiryn was having a strange day.

His little sister Amber wasn't paying attention during the lessons, so she basically forced him to cheat on her test for her. Then he got in trouble when their tutor caught him. His mother, Queen Eadlyn called him in for a business meeting, and it turned out to be one of the dreaded talks of his future. It went a little like this:

"Kiryn," his mother said, in that regal tone of her's, "you are about to come of age."

Kiryn nodded, already bored. "I know. And?"

"So you will be expected to find a spouse!" she exclaimed. "Without a queen by your side, you will not have anyone to calm you in your darkest moments. You will not be able to conceive an heir. And–"

"And Amber will succeed to the throne. I know," Kiryn sighed. "Mother, we've been over this before. Here's the thing you've never told me– how?"

Mother smiled. It was a strange look on her, the Cheshire Cat smile, or the I-Know-Something-You-Don't smile. "You have two options. Either you may meet a potential bride on your monthly outings, or you may have a Selection."

"I'll have a Selection, maybe. That's where Grandpa Max met Grandma Ames and Gramma Marlee met Grampa Carter, right?" he asked. "And you met Dad?"

"Yes, yes, and no," Eadlyn sighed. "Your father and I already knew each other, but it was the Selection that brought us together."

"And we've enjoyed it every second." Kiryn heard a voice from the doorway and whipped his head around, only to grin when seeing his father. His dad wrapped his arms around Mother and kissed her on the top of her head. Kiryn smiled at the sight and left, feeling that they might want some time alone, having not seen each other anywhere but meals for the past few days. Okay, maybe that wasn't so terrible, but still. The point remains that Amber was a cheating little sister, and Kiryn got the blame.

It was a few days later, and Kiryn's best friend Jasmine had come over for moral support. The Selection Report was broadcasting live that night, and the girls were being announced. Kiryn's future depended on the girls who came.

"I got the form a few days ago," Jasmine said, waving it as she walked into his room. "I heard some girls complaining about how the Angeles forms will be rigged so that I'm pulled. Honestly."

Kiryn laughed. "Yeah, we've formed a relationship again, huh?" The tabloids had endlessly been posting pictures of Jasmine and Kiryn, hinting that the two were a couple. They had tried a few years ago, but it hadn't worked out, so they had just remained best friends.

"So, what are you looking for in a girl?" Jasmine asked him. "I mean you're going to need a type for the Selection, right?"

"Honestly, I don't know," he told her. "All I know is that I want someone who I can talk to. It doesn't really matter if they're quiet or loud, as long as I feel better after talking to them, I'm fine."

"So you want someone who you can talk about the issues I can't help you with?" Jasmine clarified. "Since we can't really talk about the royal stuff and the meetings because they're top-secret and all that."

"Exactly," Kiryn nodded. "Hey, you're going to be on the Report with us, right?"

"Course," she smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. But that reminds me, I need to run. Amber's tailors called me so that I can get a gown fitted for that. See you before the Report!" Jasmine waved and ran, her dark hair bouncing behind her. She was a Two, so the pair would have met during banquets, but really they had met after their other friends (Amber for Kiryn, Astrid, Felicia, and Nicole for Jasmine) had snuck them into a party called America for adults only. It was made for Kiryn and Amber's grandmother.

Finally, several hours later, it was time for the Report. Kiryn had his formal black suit and red tie on, with his brown hair swept back and held with gel to keep any stray hair from making him look less royal. All for the sake of keeping him looking nice for the Selection girls.

"Welcome!" called out Madrid Fadaye, Gavril's son who took over after Gavril had died. "Today is a very special day since you ladies will be learning exactly who will be coming to the palace for a chance to marry out Prince here! But first, a few announcements from our queen and advisers.

Eadlyn and Stavros's son, Stavros II gave some announcements about treaties and plans for upcoming food deliveries, but then it was time for the girls to be shown. Kiryn went up to greet Madrid.

"Hello, Prince Kiryn!" Madrid exclaimed. "How are you on the night?"

"Hi, Madrid," Kiryn smiled. "I'm a bit nervous, but then again, who isn't?"

"Oh yes, I'm about to wet myself from nervousness," the announcer said, quite sarcastically. Kiryn laughed. "But Your Majesty, onto a more serious topic, what do you want to happen during and after the Selection?"

"I hope to find myself a wife, of course," Kiryn nodded to himself. "But I also hope that all of these ladies will show their true side, whether it be good or bad. And I believe myself ready for this future." He glanced at Jasmine for support and she nodded, smiling a bit.

"Of course. So without further ado, let's reveal the girls of Illéa!" The camera panned over the whole stage and the audience while the screen was brought down, then pointed to behind the royal family and Jasmine, but still visible to the audience and the camera.

Kiryn stared at the screen as the first face flashed, scared on the inside of what the future would hold.

 **AN: Alright, this is just so I can clarify things.**

 **1) Jasmine will not be part of the Selection, she's just there as the best friend and the helping figure. She'll be helping Kiryn decide "what's his type," if you will.**

 **2) Kiryn is pronounced Key-Ren.**

 **3) Only TWENTY girls will be in the Selection. No province will be used more than once, however.**

 **4) Amber's full name is Amberly America Woodwork, named after the two queens we know the best.**

 **5) Grandpa Max and Grandma Ames= Maxon and America, Gramma Marlee and Grampa Carter= Marlee and Carter, Mother and Dad= Eadlyn and Kile, in case you were confused.**

 **6) Don't put down for all 20 girls that they can listen or that they can make people feel better. I want variety!**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone,

I know I'm not supposed to post A/Ns as a chapter but I have to say that I'm really sorry I haven't been posting, but I feel like I want to get to know the characters first and also get all of them. Plus, school just started so I have a bunch of tests for them to determine where we stand in terms of academic levels. So please guys, just wait for another week. I promise it'll be up by then.

-Iz


	3. Chapter 2

There were quite a few names thrown out, and Kiryn didn't catch them all. The names he did catch were Isobella, Lillian, Sakura, Eden, Denise, Ariana, and Angelica. Unfortunately, he didn't see any faces, so had no idea what they'd look like until his mother gave him the files about the girls.

"So what'd you think?" Jasmine asked him. "I thought some of them seemed a little stuck up, like Cassidy." Cassidy was a bully in the private schools for Twos in Angeles.

"I didn't really look," Kiryn admitted. "I was concentrating on not throwing up in front on live T.V."

"Alright, so when's your mom going to give you the files?" Jasmine looked annoyed. "You need to know at least a little bit about the girls, you know to avoid offending them."

"I really don't know," Kiryn told her apologetically. "You know how she likes to surprise Amber and I with important information."

"What can you even do to prepare then?" Jasmine was outraged. "You didn't bother looking at the pictures of the girls, you barely know their names, so what's going to happen next? You won't bother looking at the files because you're too nervous? Forget the feelings of the Selected, think about your future."

"What do I do then?" Kiryn was starting to feel nervous and sweaty. Jasmine rarely got like this, and when she did, it was in your best interest to do exactly what she said.

"You are going to ask your mother for the files," she started, "and you will read them all cover to cover before the Selection officially begins. I will quiz you an hour before they arrive to make sure you have." And with that, she spun on her heel and left the palace, waving on her way out.

Kiryn sighed. It was one thing to have Jasmine tell him to get the files but to know all the information before the Selection? That just seemed like too much. But nonetheless, he went to his mother.

"Hello Mother," Kiryn greeted her. "How are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you," Eadlyn smiled. "You have come for the files, I presume."

"How did you know?" he asked her, fairly shocked.

"Of course your Selection is coming up, so I believe you'd want to know more about the Selected," his mother held her chin up, seeming like she was hiding a grin. "And for another, Jasmine Bailey came up here and instructed me to give you the Selected files straight away."

"I see," Kiryn kept his face calm, though he felt like rolling his eyes. Jasmine could be incredibly stubborn when she wanted to be, in any situation whether mundane or important. Why, he didn't know, but he supposed that it had to do with having three older brothers who never let her do anything with them.

"Here you are." And with that, Mother gave him twenty files and gestured for him to leave. "Tell the kitchen staff to make strawberry tarts, will you? Your Grandma Ames is coming tonight."

"Thank you," Kiryn took the files. "I will." His heart gave a leap as he nearly took off running to the kitchens. Grandma Ames was coming over. She rarely came anymore after Grandpa Max had died, claiming the palace was filled with too many memories. But when she did come, Grandma gave the best presents and helped Kiryn and Amber with the violin and piano.

"Kiryn?" Amber was staring strangely at Kiryn. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Kiryn smiled widely. "Grandma Ames is coming!"

 **Hey all of you viewers! Sorry it's not longer, but I'd rather have all the girls first before I officially start the Selection. So yeah. Anyway, yes America will be coming in and we're saying that in this story, Maxon died of old age just a year ago. So see all of you next week on** _ **Hope for Love**_ **!**


	4. Chapter 3

It was a week later when America finally arrived.

The servants were in a flurry and Eadlyn had to find the last one of America's former maids that was still alive and kicking, which was Great-Aunt Lucy, so Great-Uncle Aspen was coming too.

"Kiryn!" Amber came running out of the passage closest to the kitchen. "What's Grandma Ames's favorite dessert?"

"Strawberry tarts," Kiryn replied almost automatically. He only knew that because strawberry tarts were something Kiryn and America had always bonded over.

"Thanks." She ran back towards the kitchens, probably to alert Maria, their head cook, then paused for a second and turned around. "Are you ready for your Selection? I mean it's tomorrow."

"I am," Kiryn started to say, then stopped himself. "I feel like I am, but I'm not completely sure. But I have to be."

Amber nodded, then left. Kiryn sighed and put his head in hands. No, he wasn't ready.

•••

"Kiryn, you're ready!" Jasmine smiled at him. "You got all the facts right about the girls, finally." They both laughed, though Kiryn's was a bit more forced.

"If I'm ready, how am I so nervous?" Kiryn asked. "Shouldn't I be confident?"

"You've come so far already," Jasmine told him, squeezing his hand. "It's normal to be nervous. Trust me."

Kiryn did. There was no one in the world he trusted more than Jasmine. She'd proven that over and over again. "So now what?"

"The girls have arrived, so I have to go down and greet them," she laughed. "You have to wait up here and make sure none of them see you until tomorrow morning."

"You'll be here, right?" Kiryn asked her, knowing he wouldn't come to a decision without her.

"Promise," Jasmine smiled. "See you later." With that she ran downstairs to the Woman's Room.

•••

"Hello Grandma Ames," Kiryn kissed his grandmother on the cheek. "How're you doing?"

"Come, Kiryn," America chuckled at his formality. "You know neither you nor your sister have to be formal with me." Here, she struck a pose worthy of an old model and Kiryn raised an eyebrow.

"How's the Selection going?" America looked at her grandson. "I remember your grandfather started out incredibly princely, then finally let out his true colors."

"It's starting in the morning, Grandma," Kiryn told her. "You came just a few hours after the girls arrived.

"Well I'll be," Grandma Ames sat back. "Have you seen your mother? I'd like to speak with her for a bit."

"She's in her study," Kiryn waved as America went out the door of the parlor. His grandmother had finally arrived.

•••

"Hello ladies," Kiryn greeted the twenty girls. "I congratulate you for coming here and rest assured, we will be compensating your parents today, then again every week. Now I'd like to get to know all of you ladies. Have some tea while waiting. I'll get to you as soon as possible." He took the closest girl's hand and led her to the more private seating area to talk.

"Hello Miss," Kiryn glanced at her name tag, "Ariana Dell, right?"

"Yes," Ariana beamed. "Oh God, your home is gorgeous, even more than mine. I'm a Two, y'see."

"Thank you Ariana," Kiryn nodded. "So I know you're a singer. What do you specialize in?"

"Oh you know, gorgeous things like you," Ariana smiled again, this time rather creepily. Kiryn moved away from her. He'd had enough by then.

"Thank you for joining me here," Kiryn shook her hand. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like if you stayed behind to speak with me after I speak to all of the girls."

"Of course," she smiled creepily again, then was gone. Kiryn sighed. He had nineteen more girls to go.

•••

Finally, Kiryn had spoken to all the girls and found six that he knew he couldn't see a future with.

"If I hadn't asked you to stay behind, please head to the dining hall. I will join you in a minute." he announced to the room. The girls filed out, leaving Ariana Dell, Ella Walker, Mimica Sterns, Aira Hunter, Skylar Thames, and Eden Dawn.

"Thank you for joining me here," Kiryn started, already feeling terrible. "I truly enjoyed talking to you all, but I just don't see any chance of there being a future for us. I do hope you understand."

At this, Ella and Mimica started weeping and tried to beg for him to keep them at the palace and give them another chance. Eden had stubbornly crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, making Kiryn even more sure that he didn't have a future with her. Skylar sort of stoically nodded and stiffly walked out of the room. Kiryn felt horrible. Finally there was Ariana, who had a look of shock and anger on her face, and Aira who shrugged and smiled. Marian, Silvia's successor, quickly whisked the girls up, most likely to their rooms to gather their things.

Kiryn nodded at Marian, then headed to the dining hall. He still couldn't wrap his head around it. Six girls had left because of him and the Selection. His fault.

 **Hey! So I'm sorry if your character was away, but either you had submitted two characters, or your character had no future with Kiryn. But anyways, America won't really be in the story anymore, since this is more about Kiryn's Selection than the original Selection. See you all next week!**


	5. Chapter 4

**For anyone wondering, the whole Selection process until it's down to just two contestants will be in time jumps. It'll just be easier for me for me to broadcast all the extremely important moments. Now, on with the story!**

—

"Hey!" Jasmine called. "Hey Kiryn! What do you think you're doing? Are you avoiding me?" She looked regal, yet hilarious attempting to get his attention while placing her hands on her hips.

"Not intentionally," Kiryn sighed and sat down with his best friend. "I'm just really down about the whole situation. You know, sending five of those girls home. I may have let them believe we may have a future, then eliminated them."

"Five?" she asked. "You sent six girls home."

"Ariana was absolutely horrible," he replied. "I don't feel guilty about her leaving."

"You say that now, but wait until later," Jasmine grumbled. "You just wait."

•••

"Hello Lady Isobella," Kiryn greeted the diplomat. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movie theater with me, perhaps in two days time?"

"Of course Prince Kiryn," she allowed with a small smile. "After dinner?"

"I shall pick you up from your room," he nodded. "See you then."

After Kiryn leaving the room, he smiled. His mother would be happy he was officially starting to communicate with the ladies and get the public excited.

•••

"Have you ever seen this movie before, Lady Isobella?" Kiryn asked the diplomat.

"Please, call me Bella," Isobella lightly laughed. "But yes, it's one of my favorites."

"Bella, then," Kiryn allowed with a nod. "How are you enjoying the palace?"

"It's beautiful," she closed her eyes, presumably taking it all in.

"I remember the last time we met was with your father," he said, gearing up to ask a new question. "How is your training? I also remember you not being completely keen on it last time."

Her eyes filled with tears and Kiryn rushed to remedy the situation. "We don't have to discuss it if you don't want to."

"Oh no, I'd like to tell you about it." She took a deep breath and started, "The truth is that I don't want to be a diplomat. That's always been my father's dream. I think I'd like to be a famous photographer."

"You can if you want," Kiryn told her softly. "Anything is possible."

"Thank you, but I have to do what my father wants me to do," Bella wiped her eyes, then stood. "I loved the movie, but I'd like to retire in my room now, if you will."

"Of course," Kiryn nodded. "Good night Bella."

•••

Like Isobella and Kiryn's date, all of the dates went along. Kiryn found himself liking Lady Almeda, Lady Riley, Lady Carmellia, and Lady Lillian just as much as Lady Bella.

Then there were the quiet ones. Lady Zahara seemed a bit reserved, as did Lady Anodari. Lady Angelika seemed a bit scared and twitchy and worried, most likely from the Selection stress. Lady Annsley always seemed a bit annoyed and spit things out in an unfashioned manner, but Kiryn suspected there was more to her than what met the eye. Lady Dragonfly seemed the same way, but more nervous and stammering than annoyed and sarcastic.

There were also the sounder ones. Lady Denise seemed a bit overly excited and worshipping, but strange in a way that Kiryn wanted to find out more about her. Lady Saylor seemed very fun and Kiryn was planning on officially introducing her to Jasmine, seeing as they were incredibly alike in some ways. Lady Sakura was a great person to talk to when Kiryn felt down, and Lady Echo helped Kiryn plan things in a rational manner.

Kiryn sighed. In all, he didn't know who he would eliminate. Unfortunately, his mother wanted him to get the numbers down by at least one before the Report.

His mother was going to kill him for being so indecisive.


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey!" a voice called. "Your majesty Prince Kiryn!" It was one of the Selected. Lady Denise, Kiryn recalled as he turned around and sighed.

"Hello Lady Denise," he said, quite tiredly. "How may I be of assistance?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a little outing..." Denise purred while trailing her fingers on his arm. Kiryn shook her off and raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't your aide mention the number one rule?" Kiryn asked her. "Do not find time for me. I will seek you out."

"But," she trailed off looking heartbroken, yet incredibly angry, "why? I'd like to see you." Denise smiled in an Ariana-esqe style. Kiryn moved away, creeped out in a way he wasn't before.

"Lady Denise, if you can't follow the rules, I'm afraid you have to go home," Kiryn curtly nodded to her. "Please see that you've left the palace before dinner." He spun on his heel and left, Denise staring angrily behind him.

•••

"Hello Prince Kiryn!" Madrid beamed, "and hello Illéa!"

"Hello Madrid," Kiryn smiled good naturedly at the host. "How are you doing?"

"Fantastic," he boomed. "But we're here today to speak about your own experiences. Now tell me, how are all of these girls?"

"I couldn't ask for a better group." At this, the ladies lightly giggled and hid their smiles behind their hands. Kiryn laughed, "As you can see, they're all quite diverse and their personalities are so intriguing. I'm quite excited to see what happens next."

"That's fabulous," Madrid started to get serious. "As you may remember from your late grandfather's stories (Hail King Maxon), your grandmother was a bit of a rebel in her Selection. Do you have any problems like that?"

"As of right now, there aren't any problems," Kiryn concealed a grin, "but if there were any, I'd know immediately that she was the one, as I'm sure you remember." He gave Madrid a knowing look and the audience laughed.

"Thank you Prince Kiryn," Madrid started closing the show. "Unfortunately, that's all the time we have today. Thank you and good night!"

The camera turned red as the show ended and Kiryn stopped overly smiling and just sighed with relief. Next week were the girls' interviews. He wondered exactly what they thought of him.

—

 **Okay, so in case you're wondering, there will only be one of the remaining girls featured, whether it be a first date (last chapter), an elimination (this chapter, sorry TheGiantSnowbear), or interview (next chapter). Soon however, we'll be down to the Elite, and I'm going with six ladies in the Elite since there's such a small bunch. Sorry it's so short too, I was busy, but felt sort of obligated to update. That's all, so see you next week!**

 **-Iz**


	7. Chapter 6

**The interviews are this week! I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing the mysterious lady's interview whose identity is revealed in a moment.**

 **-Iz**

—

Kiryn was worried.

Most of the ladies had never been interviewed before, so they had no idea what to expect. He had asked Marian to run over proper interview etiquette about fifteen minutes before the Report began, but some of the girls including Lady Carmellia arrived a bit late. However, Marian had managed to tell them to sit like a lady, lightly giggle instead of laughing, and make the royal family seem normal, yet regal. They'd just have to go with the flow.

•••

"Hello Lady Carmellia," Madrid spoke to the lady after the political announcements and most of the other interviews. "You've gotten to this point in the Selection. How do you feel?"

"I feel amazing," Carmellia said with a smile, though Kiryn thought she sounded a bit smug. "I mean I know a lot of the ladies usually get to this stage, but the group is fairly small compared to the ones before Queen Eadlyn had her Selection, so the odds are lower for us to get here today."

"That's wonderful," Madrid beamed. "What do you think of the Prince? Has he been treating all of you ladies well?" He gave Kiryn a mock-stern look and Kiryn raised his arms and pretended to look offended while the audience laughed.

"Oh yes," Carmellia smiled. "Prince Kiryn is very kind and of course he gives us all an equal amount of attention. I think I may have gotten a bit more, but you never know who's gotten the most dates and outings. Anyone can hide information, you know." She gives Madrid a knowing look and the audience went into a quiet flurry.

"Fantastic, Lady Carmellia," Madrid started to wrap the interview up. "Thank you for joining us, but let's bring up the next lady."

"Of course," Carmellia smiled serenely and left back to the bleachers.

•••

After all the interviews, Kiryn started wondering. His mother would of course expect him to eliminate a few of the girls based on their public speaking skills, but he had to decide who to eliminate. Kiryn decided to go ask Jasmine about her own opinion.

"You want my opinion?" Jasmine asked him, raising an eyebrow. "I suggest looking at the girls who didn't have the skills and the girls that had too many skills. Those are the people who mess up because they either don't know enough and mess up, or they know too much and mix up the skills and mess up. I'll see you later."

"Wait, Jasmine!" Kiryn called out. "Would you be willing to meet one of the Selected one day?"

"Sure," Jasmine nodded. "Who?"

"Someone you'd get along with," Kiryn grinned mysteriously. "See you later."

"Yeah, sure," Jasmine waved and left the palace, nodding at the staff on her way out.

•••

Kiryn felt terrible again for judging people on their public speaking skills, but his mother needed him to decisive, and there wasn't a class for it. They just needed to know it.

"I'm so sorry," he told the ladies who had gathered there. "I really am."

It didn't matter. Lady Dragonfly burst into tears, stopped suddenly, as if conscious of where she was, Lady Angelika stared at her shoes and looked as if she'd rather be anywhere but here, and Lady Carmellia started stammering and a tear rolled down her cheek.

•••

 **(This is Eadlyn's POV for a second just for you all to see what she's thinking about the three ladies eliminated)**

Lady Dragonfly was far too shy in public and that wasn't at all becoming for a future queen. Lady Carmellia had too much of an ego to not let it slip out in an interview. Lady Angelika was always too worried and constantly corrected herself. Eadlyn didn't like having to advise her son about this, but he was far too indecisive for a future king. However, she knew he was getting better with the Selection process. Hopefully.


	8. Chapter 7

Almeda was the first to ask to leave.

Her grandfather had gotten sick and she needed to leave to help her grandmother and brother care for him.

"You understand though, don't you?" she had asked, her eyes widening in sadness. "My grandfather is old and he helps me get through life with my stories. I need to help him."

"Of course," Kiryn nodded. "If I could have helped my grandfather, I would have. But it was old age. You're lucky you know what might kill your grandfather."

"Thank you," Almeda curtseyed. "If you need anything, please just call my home. And of course I will keep in touch with your future queen and all of the other Selected."

•••

Lillian didn't want to leave, Kiryn thought.

Unfortunately, when duty calls and all of the nurse interns need to be called to the base, there was little you could do. The girls had a tearful parting and Lillian left with lots of promise to call and send letters.

"If I could come back," Lillian told Kiryn, I would have, but I'd rather be at the base camp than doing what my parents want me to do. It's nothing to do with you." Kiryn had nodded and bid her farewell, knowing that their country needed Lillian more than the Selection did.

•••

"For everyone who doesn't know what's coming," Kiryn announced, "we are almost down to the Elite." The dining hall burst into cheers while Amber winced at the noise. Kiryn agreed and secretly wondered, how could seven girls be so loud?

"Yes, very exciting," his mother boomed. "However, there won't BE an Elite if you don't all QUIET DOWN." At this, all the girls shut up.

Kiryn shot his mother a grateful look, "Yes, so anyways, to determine the Elite, I will be be holding another interview with all of you next week to dig even deeper into your personality than we did last time. We also have more time since there's only seven of you remaining. Please, however, be brutally honest with me and I don't care if the truth hurts, I want to know everything about you ladies. Thank you. Please continue eating."

He sat back down and murmurs started going around the tables. Eadlyn leaned over to whisper something to her son.

"Kiryn, you know that the girls most likely will not tell the truth and lie to make themselves seem better than they actually are?"

"Yes," Kiryn admitted. "But after the interviews come the Elite and while the Elite are still here, the parents will visit and you can ask their mothers about their real personality."

Eadlyn stiffly nodded. The breakfast returned to its usual somber state.


	9. Chapter 8

"Hello again, Lady Sakura," Kiryn greeted her. "How are you?"

"Great, thanks!" she beamed. "I'm so excited to still be here and…" she trailed off, looking confused. "Wait, what was I talking about again?"

"You're excited to be here and?" Kiryn prompted. He was curious, but Sakura seemed to have forgotten what she was saying. His mother's thinking started leaking into his own, and Kiryn began thinking of all the problems that would cause. The queen had to remember the exact date of events and all the guests by name. If they didn't, that would be extremely rude.

"Oh yes!" Sakura laughed. "And I have still have hope that I'll be the winner." Kiryn laughed along. The lady's laugh was contagious. Yet it didn't feel completely right.

"Thank you for speaking with me a bit more," he smiled. "I shall speak to you later, if time permits."

"Of course," Sakura curtseyed and grinned at Kiryn once more before leaving.

•••

"Hello your majesty," Zahara slightly smiled, then scowled a little. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine, thank you," Kiryn nodded at her. "Do you want to stay at the palace?"

"To be honest, no," Zahara admitted. "My brothers signed me up as a joke and I'd rather be home at my family's farm than here."

"I could send you home if you'd like," Kiryn offered. "Since I'm holding more interviews today, no one would suspect that you asked to have home, if you want to keep your pride."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you. That'll be fine."

•••

"I'm so very sorry," Kiryn sighed regretfully. "I don't see a future with you two after being around you for a month now. I have to send you home."

Sakura sniffed and fled the room. Zahara nodded and winked at him before leaving the room as well–presumably to say goodbye to the friends she'd made while in the palace.

•••

Halfway through breakfast, Kiryn stood up and made an announcement.

"Thank you for joining me today," Kiryn began. "As you can see, some people have left and we are now down to our Elite. You may know that families are allowed to come at this point, so in a week or so your families will come to visit. One of you will be sent home with your family."

The girls murmured, some in anticipation, some in fear, some in excitement. One girl however, didn't seem all that perturbed. She approached him after everyone had left the hall.

"Hello, your majesty," Lady Echo smiled. "You know how I've been a scientist for the past few years?" At his nod, she continued, "I signed up to maybe have a chance to investigate the palace inventions. My investigation has been completed and I'd like to go home now, if you'll let me."

"Of course," Kiryn nodded. "Who am I to keep someone away from where they wish to be. You may leave within the day."

Echo smiled, "Thank you."


	10. Author's Note 2

Hey guys,

Again, I know I'm not supposed to post ANs as a chapter, but I just needed to let you guys know that I'm not posting this Sunday due to my birthday and going out of town. Yes, I know I could have posted it earlier this week, but my best friend who usually edits my work hasn't returned it yet, and I'm leaving tonight. So I hope you guys understand and won't throw a "hissy fit," in the words of Cassie Black.

Adios,

Iz


	11. Chapter 9

"Welcome," Kiryn smiled at the five families waiting outside the gate. "Your daughters have been awaiting you. Please enjoy the palace and remember that you will be representing your daughter and province while you are here."

There was a great cheer and Kiryn smiled at the little boy who had started it. They started trooping inside, excited to see how their daughter, nieces, granddaughters, sisters, or cousins would react.

•••

"Lady Anodari," Kiryn started, "You have been a joy to have in the palace. Unfortunately, due to my not really seeing a sure future with you, I'm afraid I have to eliminate you."

The families had been at the palace for a week now, and it was officially time to send them and one of the girls with them home. It was just unfortunate that Anodari had to go.

"I understand," she kept her eyes down while still speaking. "I just wish that you hadn't gotten my hopes up before sending me home."

"I'm truly sorry," Kiryn told her sorrowfully. "I really am."

"I know," Anodari smiled sadly. She curtseyed and was out the door in no time.

•••

All the families had gone home with tearful goodbyes and Anodari accompanying them. Kiryn watched out the high window as they left, Jasmine by his side.

"Do you think you made the right choice?" Jasmine asked him, knowing how awful he felt about sending the ladies home.

"I have to believe it," Kiryn told her. He took a deep breath and continued, "My mother requires me of it. How can I be king if I can't even choose a wife?"

"I don't know," Jasmine said, "but I do know that when this come to that, you'll always come out fine. You'll make a wonderful King."

And Kiryn hugged his sister in all but blood, and knew that she would be right by his side when that happened.

—

 **Hey guys! Sorry it was so short, I had my birthday last week (as you know from reading last week's author note) so that might have contributed to it. So um, yeah. Hope you guys had a great week and I'll see you next week on Hope for Love!**


	12. Chapter 10

"Kir!" It was Jasmine calling. "I just found out from your mother that the Convicting is this week!"

"Really?" he asked, disbelievingly. "I thought it wasn't going to happen for another few weeks."

"It wasn't, but now there's only four girls left, Ansley, Bella, Saylor, and Riley, so your mother wanted to get it over with," Jasmine told him. "Are you okay? You look green."

"I'm sorry, it's just," Kiryn paused for a second, then continued, "I thought I'd have more time! Has the Selection really gone by that fast? I haven't even really fully gotten to know the girls yet."

"I know," Jasmine said softly, "but it isn't your fault. Here's an idea: how about you get the Convicting over with, let your mother eliminate one of the girls, and try to get to know the rest. How about it?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Kiryn smiled.

"I know– wait, hey!" Jasmine yelled. "You'll pay for this, Woodwork! How are my ideas usually bad?!"

"Kidding!" Kiryn laughed as Jasmine hit him with pillows over and over again.

•••

 **Eadlyn's POV**

"Guards, bring Mitchell Greene up to the stand," she announced. "Riley Davis, please approach the criminal."

Eadlyn watched with a critical eye as Riley had stepped forward to sentence Greene. "Mitchell Greene, how long is your sentence?" There was a gasp from the crowd and Eadlyn raised an eyebrow. This would not be good for poor Riley.

"Life, my lady," the rebel croaked.

"And what is your crime?" Riley held her head high.

"Helping rebels into the palace and stealing from the royal family, milady," Greene looked down in despair. "Look milady, I have a family at home that can't function without me, I only did it to get more money and funds for them, I–"

"Silence," Riley stared down unmercifully. Eadlyn smiled. This young lady would have made a beautiful and strong queen, if it weren't for her mistake. The Convicting was the most important ceremony throughout the whole Selection and all of Illéa knew that one mistake would boot you out immediately.

"Go, faithful subject, and pay your debts to the Queen." Riley had completed her piece and turned on her heel back to the stands to watch Mitchell Greene hobble his way to Eadlyn with guards by his side.

•••

 **Back to Kiryn!**

As soon as he heard Riley's mistake, Kiryn winced. His mother would not be willing to overlook that, as all generations of the Illéa/Schreave/Woodwork family had before him. His mother would be coming to him with that point, and he knew that Riley would have to be eliminated. In the meanwhile, Kiryn just sat back to observe Saylor, the last lady of the night to perform the Convicting.

•••

"All of you performed beautifully," Kiryn smiled at the four remaining girls. "I'm honored to have you four in my Selection. Thank you for allowing me to speak to you all tonight, and please now, go get some dinner. Lady Riley, a word please?"

As the ladies Ansley, Bella, and Saylor filed out of the room, Riley stayed behind and Kiryn stood up to speak to her.

"You are aware that you asked Mr. Greene his sentence length before his crime, correct?" Kiryn asked her.

Riley looked momentarily surprised. "Really? I didn't realize. Oh no, you have to eliminate me, don't you?"

"Yes," Kiryn admitted. "My mother wouldn't overlook that, and neither would the rest of Illéa. It's been a tradition to the first Selection that making a mistake in the Convicting sends the lady home. I'm so very sorry."

"No, I understand," Riley nodded. "I needed this to be perfect, or as close to perfect as it could be. It's the Convicting, after all."

"Thank you," Kiryn sighed in relief. "Thank you for making this easier. I thought I'd have to deal with a crying girl."

"No problem," Riley waved, and let the room. As she did, Kiryn stared after her, then looked down. Would things have been different if she hadn't messed up?


	13. Chapter 11

**SPOILER FOR THIS CHAPTER, but please read: Someone will die in this chapter, so if you're not a fan of death, don't read ahead. And yes, it will be one of the Selected. Sorry. It just sort of seemed right to have a tragedy that everyone could mourn together. So I offer my immense apologies to the creator of this Selected girl!**

"Run!"

That was all Kiryn heard as he, Amber, and Jasmine ran for the safe chamber. Of course, you didn't need to know a lot of political junk to understand what was happening. Rebels.

They ran past the guards defending them. They ran and joined up with the ladies Isobella and Ansley. However, Lady Saylor was nowhere to be seen.

"Saylor!" Jasmine called to her new friend when Saylor was finally found. Lady Saylor waved her hands and nodded, alerting them that she had seen them, and was making her way towards the small group when a bullet passed through her head.

Jasmine screamed, Amber gasped and Isobella sobbed. Ansley was about to run to the place where Saylor had fallen before Kiryn pulled her back. "Don't," he told her. "You can't save her. Help save yourself and the rest of us."

Ansley nodded, almost crying. "She and I are–were," she corrected herself, "good friends. Saylor wouldn't want to die in vain." So in the name of Saylor Margret Hide, they kept running for the safe room.

Once inside, Isobella and Ansley hugged and cried together. Jasmine looked as if she was contemplating joining the two, while Amber was making her way towards Kiryn after making sure their parents were okay. They were, if a little shocked.

"How can someone just do that?" Amber slid onto Kiryn lap and he wrapped his arms around her, which was something they hadn't don't since Kiryn was about eight. "Just take a life like…that?" She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point.

"They've been deprived," Kiryn soothed her. "They don't understand the difference between good and bad. Pity them, don't hate them."

Personally, Kiryn knew the rebels knew the difference perfectly well. Also, Kiryn did hate the rebels. Not just for Saylor, but for all the countless other lives they had taken, his grandma's friend Celeste being one of them. He had to stay awake. But he couldn't. So within the midst of crying girls and parents in shock, Prince Kiryn Schreave fell asleep. And no, this isn't a joke.

•••

There were a thousand people at Saylor's funeral. Some to support the lower castes, some to support Saylor, some to see the palace, and the rest to support their daughter, friend, or sister.

Jasmine started off with her memories of Saylor. "I had just met Saylor a week ago, but I could tell she was very loyal to her friends and family. Kiryn had originally introduced her to me because he thought we were incredibly alike and I'm sure that many of you who knew both of us would agree. She was loyal, funny, and the best friend you could have. I feel blessed to have known Saylor and I know that I'll never forget her." Jasmine sat down and there was a polite applause for their speech.

Everyone else that knew Saylor eventually came up and spoke about their own memories. The gist of it was that Saylor was a very loved, crazy, and loyal person that would remembered for their whole lives. Kiryn thought some people had overdone their speech, but overall, the effect helped him soothe his grief. In the end, Kiryn agreed with Jasmine. Saylor Margret Hide was someone he would never forget.


	14. Chapter 12

"Lady Bella, if I may take a few minutes of your time?" Kiryn inquired to the lady. He didn't miss the pained look Lady Ansley sent his way, nor did he miss the sorry glance Isobella sent Ansley.

"Of course," Bella curtseyed. Kiryn glanced over at her as he escorted her out and saw the slightly panicked look Isobella gave Ansley.

"Is something wrong, your Majesty?" she asked once they were in the palace library. Isobella looked over Kiryn, her face filled with curiosity and worry.

"No, no," Kiryn assured her. He took a deep breath. "Lady Bella, as I'm sure you know, this is the last week of the Selection."

"Yes, of course," Bella replied, starting to look cautious. "What about it?"

"I am quite stuck between selecting either yourself or Lady Ansley," he looked at her with a pained expression. "This is the one of the most important decisions the Illean ruler can make: the person they will marry. So I am asking to go on one last date with you. I will, of course, be asking Ansley to accompany me on a date as well."

"Oh." Suddenly Isobella perked up a bit and smiled, "Of course."

"Great," Kiryn bowed to the lady and left to speak with Ansley.

When Ansley had agreed as well, Kiryn headed to the library to relax while reading a book in the secret chamber. He worried that he wouldn't be able to make a set decision as both the ladies were incredibly kind and lovely. Kiryn knew he loved them both, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to pick one of them without something happening. He was glad to have this final opportunity to figure out his feelings.

•••

"Hello, Lady Ansley," Kiryn greeted her. "How was your day?"

"Fine, thank you," Ansley smiled. Kiryn felt a bit of a flutter in his stomach and attempted to understand what it meant. He was so enamored with it, he didn't notice when Ansley started speaking again. "Prince Kiryn? Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine," Kiryn struggled to get a grip of his surroundings. "What would you like to do?"

"Me?" she looked surprised. "Um, maybe we could go down to the garden?"

"That would be lovely," Kiryn accepted with a nod. "Shall we proceed?"

"Of course," Ansley giggled and curtseyed.

It was a bit awkward for Kiryn to enter the garden. It had always been Grandma Ames and Grandpa Max's special spot in the palace, as a reminder of their Selection. But it was very peaceful as no one else really went there. Suddenly, his eyes filled with tears as memories of his grandma and grandpa hit him. America had died two weeks ago, and Kiryn was still mourning her death a bit.

"Hey," Ansley looked at him, worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Kiryn insisted unconvincingly. He sighed as he realized that Ansley wasn't convinced. "It's just–this was my grandparents' spot."

"America and Maxon, right?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah," Kiryn wiped his eyes. "I just miss them so much."

"I don't blame you," Ansley looked down. "My mother had so many stories of them from when they were king and queen, about all the great things they'd done."

She hugged him and he placed his head on her shoulder. And for the rest of their date, they stayed in that same position while talking about anything.

•••

Both the girls had gone on their dates, but Kiryn was still extremely conflicted. Isobella or Ansley? Ansley or Isobella ? The question kept running through his head. Kiryn sighed. It was time to go see Jasmine again.

•••

"Jasmine?" Kiryn looked in the artist's studio and smiled when he saw his best friend. She was working on a picture, the one she had claimed would be a masterpiece and be known around the world.

"Hey!" Jasmine smiled when she saw him, and wiped a bit of paint off her eyebrow. "What's up? Unless you came here to see little old me, I doubt you'd come here without needing advice."

"I'm really confused, Jasmine," Kiryn admitted and sat in the chair near her easel. Jasmine continued painting, but motioned for Kiryn to go on. "The ladies Ansley and Isobella are both such amazing people and I love them both equally. But I can only pick one of them. Who should I pick?"

Jasmine sighed. "It seems to me that you do love them both. But you probably know deep down inside one of them is like a sister to you. So you just want to know who your sisterly love is and who you love romantically. Am I right so far?"

"Yes," Kiryn nodded. He was amazed how much she understood his feelings. "Go on."

"Okay," Jasmine seemed to be in thought. "The only way to figure out who you really love is to compare both Ansley and Bella's relationship with you to your relationship with Amber. I think I know who you really love, but if I'm wrong, it might sway your feelings. So you're going to do it yourself."

Kiryn jumped out of his seat. "Jasmine, you're a genius!" He hugged her, then rushed out of the studio. Kiryn now knew who'd be the One. Thank you Jasmine.

•••

"Lady Isobella!" Kiryn called. "I have some news."

"So do I," Bella looked down, almost in tears. "I'd like to ask you to send me home."

Kiryn stood in shock. He knew that Isobella wouldn't be the One, as Jasmine was right and Isobella was like his sister. But why did she ask to be sent home?

"It's not you," she rushed to explain, "but I've been corresponding with a friend back home, Anthony Wallington. We've always had a sort of relationship, but it was never official, and I never really knew what I felt for him, but I think I always knew that he loved me," she laughed bittersweetly for a moment, then continued. "After arriving at the palace, I started to understand what true love was and slowly found that I loved Anthony. I knew a few weeks ago, but I didn't want to tell you because I love the palace. And Ansley's so kind! I really hope you understand. Please."

"Hold up for a moment," Kiryn held his hand up. "First of all, I do understand, I just figured out myself that you're a sister to me, like Amber. And second–" he stopped talking for a second and tried to look stern, then smiled, "be happy with Anthony."

•••

"Kiryn!" Ansley rushed up to him in the outdoor courtyard later that day. "I can't find Bella anywhere! I've looked in the library, dining hall, Woman's Room, even asked her maids if she was in her room! They said she wasn't there, just that she was looking for you! So do you know where she is?"

"Ansley–" Kiryn started, then sighed. "Isobella's been sent home."

"I knew you knew where she was–wait, what?" she demanded. "Did you say you sent Bella home? Why?"

"She's like my sister," Kiryn explained. "Also, Lady Isobella realized her true feelings for another and figured out that she loved him."

"Wait, that means I'm the only one left," Ansley realized. She looked up at him and said, "Am I–the One?"

"Yes," he smiled. Kiryn picked her up and twirled her around. Ansley laughed in delight and put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. "Kiryn, I absolutely love you so much right now."

"I'll love you for the rest of our lives," he told her. Kiryn took her hand into his. It felt right.

"Me too," Ansley smiled and lay her head on his shoulder as they stood together in the sunlight for the first time in many.

 **—**

 **Hey! So there's only the epilogue left since Ansley is the One. It'll be the wedding and you'll see how Ansley's family reacts. Thank you all again for submitting your characters and here's my Thanksgiving/Christmas present to you: I will be posting the last chapter on Thanksgiving, so as you're finishing your dinner and getting ready to go shopping, you can read the last chapter and see the happily ever after.**

 **-Iz**


	15. Epilogue

Ansley's mother and siblings came. Audrey, Ansley's mother, had welcomed Kiryn into their family quite warmly, but Dylan had pulled the big brother act on him.

"I have no problems with you marrying my sister," Dylan had stated firmly. "But just to be clear, if you hurt her, I hurt you. I don't care that you're the Prince of Illéa. My sister is more important to me than getting thrown in jail." He gave Kiryn a menacing look, and Kiryn had agreed quickly to Dylan's terms. Ansley was far too important to Kiryn and he would never hurt her anyway.

Madalyn had hugged Kiryn the first time they met and proclaimed in a loud voice that she was proud to be his future sister.

"My sister really loves you," she had said, happily. "I can tell. It's one of those sisterly sixth senses."

Jacob had hugged Ansley when he saw her and only had spoken once. However, that one sentence had Kiryn loving the little boy for the rest of his life.

"Thank you for helping Ansley," he had said in a small voice. Kiryn had nodded at him, then swooped him up and told him a secret. You know, at least for a little kid.

"Your sister has helped me too," Kiryn tickled the little boy's nose. "She's taught me to be more laid back and my advisors definitely thank her for that." Jacob had laughed, then smiled at Audrey.

•••

The wedding was a lovely event. Ansley was hoping for something simple and Jasmine agreed with her, while Amber was shooting for big and Madalyn agreed, wanting the best for her sister. Kiryn had stepped in and suggested simple, yet elegant decorations and an average amount of people.

Ansley and Amber had agreed to the compromise and selected white roses for flowers. The dresses were sky-blue for the bridesmaids (Jasmine, Amber didn't want to be a bridesmaid) and ice blue for the maid of honor (Madalyn).To Kiryn's dismay however, Ansley wasn't letting anyone besides her sister see the wedding dress.

The groomsmen, Dylan and Kiryn's friend Lawrence, and the best man, Kiryn's cousin Jack (his aunt Josie's son), wore black tuxes with a white rose hanging through the buttonhole. Kiryn was wearing the same thing, except with a real tie instead of a bow tie.

It was officially time for the walking of the aisle and Kiryn was especially sweaty. Shut up, he told himself, because you know she's not going to leave you waiting at the altar. But would she? He was still wondering when they started walking.

Lawrence and Jasmine started walking, Jasmine clutching her bouquet like a lifeline. Then came Jack and Madalyn, Madalyn smiling at everyone and Jack nodding to their family. The flower girl, Uncle Ahren's youngest daughter Amelia, started throwing her flowers and giggling as all the ladies cooed over her. The ringbearer, Jacob, stood straight and proud and delivered the rings right to Madalyn and Jack, and smiled and sat when he got to Audrey. She kissed him on the cheek and told Jacob that he could sit down.

Finally, the music changed to the bridal March and…Ansley came down. Her dress was made of the purest silk in the country and like the wedding, it was elegant, yet simple. Kiryn smiled softly as she made her way up, Dylan standing in place of her father, who had died a while ago. It felt like an eternity before Dylan and Ansley finally made it up, but when they did, Ansley beamed at Kiryn and they turned towards the priest.

"Dearly beloved," he started. "We are here today to witness the union of Lady Ansley Lane Martin and Prince Kiryn Remington Woodwork…"

Kiryn spaced out for a bit after that and just gazed at Ansley's face until he heard the vows.

"Do you, Prince Kiryn Remington Woodwork take Lady Ansley Lane Martin to be your partner in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"Yes," Kiryn smiled at Ansley. "I do."

Her face softened and she turned to the priest as he finished saying, "until death do you part?"

"I do," she replied and a smile took over her face. Ansley seemed to be glowing the whole time, but especially now.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest wrapped up the ceremony. "You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered as Kiryn swooped Ansley down and finally kissed her for the first time in the whole process. First time he had kissed anyone, actually. As Kiryn and Ansley beamed at the crowd, Kiryn noticed some familiar faces. Isobella was there with Anthony, and she looked immensely happy. Ariana and Denise were arguing with each other within the crowd, and Angelika and Dragonfly were chattering together and waving to the newly pronounced couple. Kiryn finally let go of his hopes and embraced his future.

It had all started with his hope for love and in the end, he had gotten it. His hope for love had become his reality.

 **The End**

 **P.S. Three years later, Ansley and Kiryn had one child. It was a girl named Saylor America Schreave, after Ansley's friend who had died too early and Kiryn's grandmother who had gone to join her soul mate in the big castle in the sky.**

 **P.P.S. A few years after that, the couple had twins, a boy named Alex and a girl named Jasmine, after Kiryn's best friend and Ansley's best friend whose death she had finally managed to make peace with.**

 **P.P.P.S. And they all lived happily ever after.**

 **Hugs for you all! I wish you all a very Happy Thanksgiving and a Merry Christmas and I hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it. This is my first completed fanfiction, and it feels great. So for the last time, adios.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Iz**


End file.
